A display device is mounted on a moving object such as a vehicle or a ship for displaying data measured by various measuring members to a crew member of the moving object (for example, see Patent Document 1). The display device described in the Patent Document 1 includes; a dial plate on which a plurality of scale marks are arranged; and a pointer moving along the scale marks and indicating a position corresponding to a measured amount of the moving object, and displays the measured amount of the moving object by a collaboration of the scale marks and the pointer.
The display device described in the Patent Document 1 further includes: a display member configured to display an afterimage of the pointer extending in a direction opposite to a moving direction of the pointer; and a display control member configured to control the display member to display the afterimage of the pointer. The display member includes: a plurality of prisms arranged at the center of the dial plate; and a plurality of LEDs each of which is arranged at a rear wall side of the prism. Each prism is formed in a sector shape in a plan view, and the prisms are arranged in the moving direction of the pointer to form a larger sector.
The display control member controls on/off of each LED corresponding to the moving direction of the pointer to illuminate each prism corresponding to the moving direction of the pointer to display an afterimage of the pointer. Thus, by displaying the afterimage of the pointer, the moving direction of the pointer can be displayed on the display device.